Sex Slave
by uber-suss
Summary: At Hollow Bastion Academy students there are assigned slaves to do their chores, Axel is a stuck-up-diva that is gonna prove he can own a slave for over a month and that slave happens to be Roxas, will love end up being the answer? Read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Mushi Mushi! ^^ So yes the name says it all, Sex Slave, that is what Roxas becomes to Axel. But Axe has never had feelings for any one or for any one of his slaves. Roxas just might change all that, plus Roxas isn't even gay so what may happen between the two? Read and find out! :)**

**BTW this story is mostly kingdom hearts characters but I'm gonna throw in some FF7 characters as well! i love both games!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**----------**

Axel was stressed out as usual he was behind schedule and needed to hurry up and not be late for his exam. He lived in a private boarding school in the Hollow Bastion Castle, a school that only the wealthy kids in town can go to. It was a legacy the families that ran the city of Hollow Bastion had money and power. So their kids would get the best education, they studied everything from politics, science, philosophy, even the arts.

It was a very large school with very little students, usually each grade had at least 13 to 20 students. The students have a promising career ahead of them and look forward the day of graduating so they can each rule their section of the kingdom that their own families own.

Axel was a good student but a bit unorganized he was always competing with Saix who was once his best friend but no longer is due to the fact they don't see eye to eye on many things.

All the students are so busy with studying and going to city events that they need each need help being organized and keep their lives straight. So the castle has slaves to do their chores and get them whatever they need. If someone wants a drink in the middle of the night they ordered their slave to get it, the students at Hollow Bastion even used the slaves to keep their homework and schedules organized. And to pay back the slaves all the hard work the castle provided a basement under the building where the students live in. So they aren't so far away whenever there master has an order. Plus it wasn't so bad for the slaves they got free meals and a bed to keep them warm. It was far better than being out on the streets.

"Damn it! Where the hell are my notes I need them to study for my exam!" Axel yelled, he couldn't even find his slave, Demyx came running into his room as he heard the redhead yelling from down the hallway.

"Axel quiet down, what's your problem?" Demyx asked trying to get his friend to chill.

"My slave that's the problem!"

Demyx rolled his eyes he knew what was coming.

"He's been doing this to me for the past two weeks... Wait till he gets here, I'm letting him go." Axel turned to Demyx folding his arms.

"Where did he run off to?"

Axel shrugged, "I had him go grab me some coffee to wake me up and it's been forever. He was also supposed to bring back my book that had my notes. I'm gonna go off on him whenever he gets back."

"Don't worry Axel ever-

"Sorry master that took so long," Axel's slave said rushing into his bedroom setting the books and coffee on the desk. "The coffee machine broke downstairs and I had to fix it then, without spilling your coffee I quickly went to your science lab and grabbed your book and notes."

Axel made a fake yawning jester, "I've heard that story a hundred times around here and I need someone that can keep up with me so I'm sorry." Axel said taking a sip of his coffee he made a sour face, "What that fuck it's not that hot, see this is another reason why I can't have you. Sorry it's back to the streets with you." Axel waved his hand good-bye to his slave's face and got his assignments together as fast as possible.

As soon as a student doesn't want his or her slave all they have to do is tell them to leave and the slave has no choice to be let back out on the street and never back on the property of the castle grounds. And in a snap of a finger they can get a new order of slaves brought in from the streets of Hollow Bastion.

The slave Axel had just fired walked out of his room and left out the main entrance telling the guards that he has been let go.

"Seriously Axel that was his fault?" Demyx questioned.

"He sucked not only as a slave but bored me in bed too." Axel looked over at Demyx from his desk, "He bored me in general."

"You're a hot mess Axel." said Demyx taking a seat on Axel's desk.

"Who's hot?" asked Marluxia who happened to have just missed the show that happened in Axel's room.

"Axel is, he just fired another slave, which means now he needs another." Demyx answered.

"Oh C'mon Axel not again." Marluxia chuckled standing behind the redhead who was still looking over his notes.

"He sucked!" Axel snapped.

"Well you do this all the time and I was thinking it's not the slaves that mess everything up. I think it's you." Marluxia pointed out.

"It's not me," Axel said turning around facing Marluxia and Demyx.

"You go through so many slaves Axel, it's insane. Plus you get rid of them for the dumbest reasons. I keep mine unless I really think I need a new one or if they just don't do things right." said Demyx.

"Seriously man, I remember last year you got a new slave just about every other week. And even you went through two in a week," Marluxia laughed,"I won't ever forget that."

Axel just glared at his two friends as they wouldn't drop the subject. "I bet you couldn't keep a slave for more than a month." Marluxia dared.

"Axel couldn't, the longest he's kept a slave was for three weeks and he got rid of him because the slave bored him in bed." Demyx laughed.

"He probably has some type of STD after screwing every nasty kid from the streets," Marluxia laughed.

"Oh don't be innocent Marluxia, you've screwed just as many slaves as I have." Axel said defending himself, "And I could keep a slave longer than three weeks if I wanted."

"Ok then, the next slave you get you must keep him for at least one month." Marluxia declared.

"You're on!"

**----------**

"Hey you get back here!!!" The baker yelled at the homeless kid who had stole a hand-full of money and a bag of bread.

Roxas kept on running, no matter how much it hurt, the cold air wasn't keeping him from slowing down. He glanced back and noticed the police were after him. "Damn it!" He cursed, '_All I wanted was something for breakfast sheesh!_' he thought.

He continued to run and go through the narrow buildings to lose the cops. Roxas turned behind a building and stopped, he looked from left to right and realized he had out ran the cops. His energy was low but continued walking, he searched through his bag to take a bite of the bread he had found.

He wanted to eat the entire loaf but decided to only eat half and share the rest with Namine. Another homeless girl on the streets who he had been friends with since he could remember. They were partners in crime, always out steeling food from the markets and pick-pocketing money from the people. It was how they made their living.

The city knew them as a team and was getting fed up with both of them steeling money from tourists and locals, even steeling the goods from the cafes and markets.

He looked ahead and saw Namine sitting on the corner with a scarf and torn up jacket to keep her warm. "Here Nam's, I just got this, hurry up and eat it so we can get out of here. Cops almost caught me this morning."

"Do you think we should go stay on the other side of the city for a while?" Namine asked as she took a bite of the bread.

Roxas shrugged and took a seat beside her, "I don't know, it's so cold out I would do anything to stay someplace warm."

Namine leaned beside Roxas to keep herself comforted. Even though they were best friends, Roxas had always liked her and had thoughts of them being married one day. But wasn't sure at times, since they were poor and had nothing, and he wasn't sure if she had feelings for him. He always got the impression she only liked him as a brother and nothing more. He could always tell if she liked someone more than a friend.

Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her.

"Caught yah!!!"

Roxas and Namine were immediately captured by the police. "No! Please!" Namine begged as one of the officers put her in handcuffs and had her sit in the back of the truck. "Let me go!" Roxas tried his best to fight of the officer and almost got away but the other two cops came along and held him down putting him in handcuffs as well.

They had him in the back of the truck, the chief of the officers locked the back door and looked at them through the bars, "Finally I caught you two, and you both have a special place we're sending you." The officer said with an evil chuckle.

If looks could kill the chief officer would've dropped dead, Roxas sent him a look that read 'go-to-hell'.

"Roxas..." Namine said with a nervousness in her voice.

Roxas snapped out of it and looked over at his friend, "Namine, I don't know what's going to happen." He said scooting over towards her giving her a tight hug.

"I've never been this scared before, where do you think they're taking us?"

Roxas shook his head, "I wish I knew the answer to that."

"I just hope we can stay together."

Roxas nodded his head. "Me too."

Roxas looked out from the bars of the truck they were in and noticed they were getting closer to the castle. "That's weird..."

"What is?" Namine asked looking outside from the truck also.

"We're getting closer to Hollow Bastion Castle. I thought they'd be taking us to the prison or some place like that."

"I have no idea."

In minutes they were in the front entrance of the castle. The driver came to the back of the truck and had them wait for the guards to take them inside. Roxas was going to ask one of the guards to see why they were taken there but they were so big and intimidating that he just kept his mouth shut.

As they got inside the main entrance to the castle they saw a man, who looked a bit grungy standing by a huge set of stairs. "You must be the new slaves they brought in for me huh?" The man said as he saw Namine and Roxas walk in escorted by the guards. "Name's Cid, I run the slave organization here. Real soon you'll be introduced to you're masters."

"What?! We're slaves!?" Roxas nearly yelled with panick in his voice. It was the last thing he saw coming.

**-----------**

**Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEWS I NEED THEM BADLY I MUST KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!!!!!!!! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo numero 2 is up! I hope so far all of you all are liking this. I really think everyone will like this one, haha its getting better and better. :)**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Cid took Roxas and Namine to the basement and gave them a tour of their new home. Roxas had never seen a place so grand and elegant, all his life he only knew about the streets and the orphanage he escaped when he was younger. The entire castle was new to him.

"This hallway here is where all the slaves sleep. You have two cots per room with a sink and tiny bathroom." Cid explained as they walked down the dim lit hallway. Roxas was impressed he wasn't expecting this much, he was feeling a bit better about living there at the castle.

The hallways were lightened with old chandeliers from the ceilings, it wasn't that fancy since it was many years old, but Roxas was still impressed along with Namine.

"You look like one of the students here kid. I'm not kidding almost like his twin" Cid said looking over at Roxas.

Roxas looked shocked. "Me?" Roxas had never met anyone who even looked a little bit like him so he was a bit curious to see who the student was. "What's his name?"

Cid looked up at the ceiling while they were taking the tour, "...I'm not sure to be honest, the only people I know here are the other people I work with and some of the professors."

Roxas just nodded, he was a bit anxious to meet some of the students.

"And down here is the kitchen. You will learn to cook and make drinks, so whenever your master is hungry or needs to fill up on energy you will know how to make it." Cid explained. The kitchen looked intimidating, it was luxurious and huge with five large refrigerators, with ovens that covered the entire wall next to it. Roxas and Namine face grew with smiles as Cid showed them the pantry which was one big walk-in that had food that filled the shelves from top to bottom.

Roxas wanted to dig in, bread, sweets, cans of vegetables and other types of food he had never seen were teasing him. "Now this all looks good and I know you have complete access to all this delicious food but..." '_Great I knew this was too good to be true._' Roxas thought he sensed bad news about to come from Cid. "All this food is for your master and the professors, you kids get the left overs." Cid laughed.

Roxas and Namine felt bummed but it was way better than nothing.

They spent the next couple hours learning about everything else around the castle. Cid showed them everything from the Court Yard, Secret Garden, the class rooms, how to wash the clothes and use all the technology. He went over all the rules of the castle. By the time they were through Cid had one more place to take them to.

They headed straight down to the first floor of the castle, and walked into a huge room which happened to be a closet with all sorts of types of clothes. But one area where Cid took Roxas and Namine, Roxas noticed all the outfits that Cid was standing next to are black.

"You two may be wondering why I took you here to the dressing room. Well we can't have slaves working here in their street clothes, this is a very professional place and so we must make sure all the slaves look good and in uniform. So you will be wearing these black pants along with these black shoes and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. And if it gets cold you can just come on in here and throw on a black coat. Anyone you see dressed in black from head to toe is a slave." Cid explained. "Now you each know your sizes I'm going to leave you here to pick out a pair of pants and a shirt. When you're done pick out your shoes and meet me in the main hallway." With that Cid left leaving Roxas and Namine to themselves.

Roxas looked over at Namine as she looked back at him. "I don't know why but this seems good but at the same time it doesn't yah know?" Roxas asked Namine walking over to the rack of clothing looking for pants and a shirt.

Namine shrugged her shoulders, "We'll see I guess. I'm just scared..."

Roxas placed the shirt against his body making sure he grabbed the right size, "Why are you scared?"

"We have a master. What's that going to be like?" She asked.

Roxas hadn't put much thought into it, he walked over to the dressing room to change, "I almost forgot that part. But don't you worry Nam's, we'll still see each other." Roxas said closing the curtain to get changed.

"I really want to see the one student that looks like you." said Namine looking at the clothes.

On the other side of the curtain where Roxas was changing he thought about it too, "Me too, what if he's my master?"

"Who knows, I just hope whoever our masters are... All I want is for them to be nice." Namine said with a sigh with in her voice. She grabbed some clothes and walked to the dressing room next to Roxas' and changed into her uniform as well.

Roxas came out and picked out a pair of shoes which wasn't that hard since all shoes are the same. He sat on a chair putting on his shoes as Namine walked out of her dressing room. "Well... How do I look?" she asked.

Roxas looked at her and laughed, "Black." He couldn't help but to think she looked pretty, black suited her very well.

"Ugh why black? It makes my skin look even more white." She complained walking over to the rack of shoes and found a pair her size.

"You look fine." Roxas reassured her standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but think he looked good in black, "Look'n sharp," he chuckled to himself.

"Get over yourself," Namine laughed.

"You ready to meet Cid in the main lobby?" He asked.

"Yes. I think."

**-------------**

"You're getting your new slave today huh?" Marluxia asked Axel as he saw him leaving class.

Axel continued stuffing his books in his bag as he stopped to chat with Marluxia. "Yeah why?"

"Well yesterday I talked with the person who orders in the slaves because just last night my slave got real sick and had to leave so I had someone get me another. I was told they had two coming in today." Marluxia answered.

"I want someone that's hot." said Axel.

"Why does he have to be hot Axel? As long as he gets your work done that's all what matters."

"Because I made that deal with you that I must try to keep my slave for a month. And so if I'm going to have to be with a slave that long he's going to have to be sexy or else I'll have them bring more slaves in for me to choose from until I'm satisfied."

"Um yeah Axel good luck with that." Marluxia laughed.

"What about you huh? You know you want a hot piece of ass." Axel chuckled playfully shoving Marluxia's arm.

"Um I don't know..."

"C'mon man what do you want a boy or girl?" Axel asked.

Marluxia is bisexual and was always switching back and fourth from each sex. "I'm thinking a girl because the last few boys I've had just... Well you know they don't satisfy me so I think I want to have a girl for a change." Marluxia answered.

"They came in today right?" Axel asked.

"They should have some new ones right now."

"Lets go pick our slaves out together," said Axel grabbing Marluxia's wrist as they went speed walking down the busy hallway.

Axel saw one of the guards in the hallway and stopped to talk with him, "Hey did you see if a knew group of slaves came in today or not?"

The guard took a second to think about it, "I believe I saw two come in."

"Sweet!" said Marluxia, both him and Axel went to the main hallway and saw Cid sitting in his office filling out forms and signing papers.

"Hey man, so where are the new slaves we both need one." said Axel pointing to himself and Marluxia, leaning against his desk.

Cid looked up at the two boys and pointed left. "Yes there are two, a boy and a girl, they are sitting down at the end of the hallway.

"Lets go Mar," the two quickly left the room to see the newbies.

Roxas and Namine sat at an empty table in the small cafeteria where all the slaves eat and hangout. It was only them since the other slaves were with their masters. They heard foot steps coming closer until the door had opened.

Axel and Marluxia walked into the cafeteria each with a small grin on their faces. "Well well, look what we have here." Said Axel completely ignoring Namine and checking out Roxas from head to toe.

"Well?" Marluxia asked Axel wondering if the redhead was satisfied with Roxas.

Axel thought the blond was cute and knew he would be perfect, "I think he will do." Axel said with a grin. Roxas didn't want to know what the redhead was thinking or even worst what Marluxia was thinking as he stared at Namine. Marluxia looked like a lion ready to feast on his prey.

"And you?" Axel asked back to Marluxia wondering if he liked Namine or not.

Marluxia shrugged, he leaned down on his knee besides Namine, who happened to be blushing out of her mind. Roxas couldn't help but feel jealous, he didn't really know why. Maybe it was the way Marluxia was looking at her. Marluxia placed his hand under Namine's chin, "Would you like to work for me?" he asked in a mellow voice.

Namine glanced over at Roxas and then back to Marluxia. She knew she had no choice, "Yes." She answered simply with shyness.

Marluxia smiled, "Then follow me. Axel I'll talk with you later." Marluxia said taking his arm around Namine as they walked out of the room. Roxas gulped, it was only him and Axel now.

Axel grabbed Roxas by his arm and had him get up from his seat. He had the blond stand in front of him and checked him out once more. Roxas continued looking down at the ground, still afraid to meet the redhead's eyes.

"You know what kid?" Axel asked stepping forward with a seductive tone in his voice.

"W-what?" the blond stuttered. Axel placed his hands on the blonds hips and pulled him closer.

"It's just going to be you and me from now on."

Roxas looked up at Axel the second he had said that, '_holy shit he's gay_?!' Roxas was really scared now, he didn't even like men like that. '_Damn my life is over.'_

"I'm your master, Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**Axel's gay and Roxas is straight, priceless.**

O**oooh well please leave me some loving comments I can't wait for the next chappie, the more _REVIEWS_ the faster I'll post it up ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I have to say is this is what all of you have been waiting for_ ^_-_**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

Axel had Roxas hollow him up to his bedroom, they stopped in front of his room as Axel pointed out to his room number, "My room is number eight, just so you won't get any of the doors here in this hallway mixed up. I've had slaves in the past get confused and end up in the wrong room." Axel explained as he unlocked his door.

Axel walked in first with Roxas right behind him. Roxas couldn't believe how big the room was, he was only expecting a bed, closet and bathroom. But it was way more than that, he had a mini kitchen with a small fridge and cabnet space for food. Across was Axel's bed which was a large king size bed with two large windows that reached up to the ceiling. As Roxas gazed up at the ceiling he was impressed with the lighting, he stared around the room and saw a nice desk that took up almost one side of Axel's wall, it had a shelf that had books and tons of notes. It was a bit messy and unorganized. Across the bed was a large flat-screen television, Roxas had never seen a t.v. so big and so wide, he was impressed.

"Nice huh?" Axel said folding his arms as he walked over to Roxas.

Roxas almost forgot about Axel, his room was to luxurious and distracting that Roxas forgot that he was slave working under Axel. "Oh um yes it's very nice... sir." Roxas was nervous and didn't know if he was supposed to call Axel by his name, master or sir.

Axel smirked at the blond, "You can call me Axel behind closed doors, but when it's not only you and me I want you to call me master. Ok?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes, whatever you want."

"Good. Now..." Axel sighed, "Follow me." Axel walked over to his bathroom. When Axel opened the door to his bathroom Roxas couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. The bathroom was just as nice as Axel's bedroom, it had a huge bathtub that was like a hot tub, a shower that Roxas couldn't even figure out how to use just because all the knobs would confuse him. The mirror and sink is even breath taking, the chrome and marble counter top was so beautiful Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Now you see over here," Axel pointed over to his basket of dirty clothes, "I need all of that cleaned, so when I get back from class I expect it to be washed and ironed."

Roxas wanted to scream. He wasn't sure how long he could take being told what to do.

Axel walked out of the bathroom and into his room to grab his bag with books. "I have three more classes and then I'm gonna have dinner down stairs with my friends. I think I'll be back in my room around seven o'clock. I'll be expecting you in here around ten o'clock so until then, vacuum my floor, organize my shelf and..." Axel thought some more about what needs to be done, by now Roxas really wanted to die. "...Umm I think that's it, alright I'll see you at ten." With that Axel grabbed his bag and left the room.

Roxas walked over to his bed to lay down. "Why me? Why did this happen to me?"

**-------------**

Axel arrived to his science class a bit early, he saw his friends in the back of the room. "Axel, how's it going?" Demyx asked. Axel tossed his bag to the seat in front of his blond friend and sat up on the desk.

"Oh you know the usual," he replied with a sigh.

"How's your new slave?"

"Good I guess, but you know I noticed something about him as I left him in my room."

"And what was that?" Demyx asked.

"He looks a lot like Ventus, I mean they could pass as brothers. The difference is Ventus looks a couple years older." Axel answered.

"Hmm I'll need to see him. Jeeze if he looks like Ventus he must be cute." Demyx chuckled.

Axel nodded with a smile. "He is."

Marluxia walked in with Larxene not to far behind him.

"So you like her huh?" Larxene asked Marluxia as they took a seat beside Axel and Demyx.

"Like? who, who?!" Demyx asked getting excited. "You like someone Mar?! Do I know her?"

"Dude Demyx calm down." said Larxene with a bit of an attitude which wasn't a surprise.

"No you don't know her," said Marluxia as he brushed the hair away from his face, "She's my slave. Her name is Namine."

"Does she know you like her?" Demyx asked.

"No... Not yet." Marluxia smiled.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" Axel asked.

Marluxia thought about it. "I think so, maybe tonight maybe not. I've been a bit stressed about my exam coming up so-"

"So sleep with her, that is the best stress reliever." Axel interrupted. "I do it all the time."

"Yes Axel we know." Larxene said.

"You should try it Larxene it might do you some good." Axel replied with sarcasm.

She glared over at the redhead as Demyx laughed at Axel's comment, "Good one Axel."

"I'm serious." The redhead responded.

"Ew those kids are discusting, all three of you are gross for sleeping with them. I don't understand why you can't find some student here to sleep with, instead of screwing those dirty rats."

"Namine is different, she's nice and I think she'll make a good slave." said Marluxia. "Speaking of her, Axel." Axel looked over at Marluxia as he mentioned his name.

"Hm?" the redhead responded.

"How's your slave?" Marluxia asked.

"Axel said he looks like Ventus." Demyx interrupeted.

"Are you Axel?" Marluxia asked Demyx, "Do you think you can survive with him for a month?" Marluxia asked turning back to Axel.

Axel shrugged, "We'll see, I think I can manage him."

**--------------**

A few other students walked in along with their professor as class began. As for Roxas he spent his entire afternoon cleaning Axel's room. He started off with his laundry, and while it washed he vacuumed his room and his rugs. He left the hardest thing for last. His shelf, he began by organizing his books and putting them in alphabetical order. He then looked over the redheads class schedule and put his notes in order by his classes.

When he was done he went downstairs to the laundry room to grab his uniform to iron. Roxas had a tough time getting his iron to steam up.

"You need some help?"

Roxas turned around and saw a boy about his age with light brown wavy hair walking over towards him. He was dressed all in black so he must be a slave.

"Yes I can't remember exactly how to use this." Roxas answered.

"You have everything right except you need to fill this here up with distilled water." the boy explained.

"Oh thanks," Roxas smiled.

"Anytime. Name's Hayner," the slave said holding his hand out.

Roxas shook it, "I'm Roxas."

"So who's your master." Hayner asked watching Roxas iron the uniforms.

"Axel."

Hayner raided his eyebrows, "Axel! Damn you got the worst. Well I probably won't be seeing you here much longer."

Roxas stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?!"

"First, Axel goes through so many slaves because he's just..." Hayner was looking for the right word to say, "Well he's just real mean and acts like a diva. Second um..." Hayner didn't want to say it.

"What?" Roxas asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He's gay and he sleeps with his slaves, if today's your first day he's probably going to make you sleep with him tonight." Hayner broke the bad news to the blond.

"Your kidding me! I already knew he was gay but that can't be allowed to do that. He shouldn't be allowed to sleep with his slaves. And he better not get rid of me at least not yet, my friend Namine is here and the day she leaves from this castle is the day I leave to. I must try to stay here as long as she can." Roxas said with anger.

"The worst part is, you have no choice. You'll be punished and you don't want that. Our job here is to keep our masters here satisfied because they're pretty much royalty and their families put in a lot of money here so they can get the best education." Hayner explained.

To Roxas that still wasn't a good enough, just because they have money and get to do as they please. It shouldn't go that far.

_'I'm still a virgin'_ the blond thought to himself.

"Do you have a good master?" Roxas asked.

"Yep he's tight, his name is Demyx."

"That's good."

"Dude I hope you last."

"Me too." The blond sighed and finished up his chores.

**-----------------**

After Axel finished his classes, he spent time with his friends for dinner in the main hall and went back up to his room to study. He kept his eye on the time to make sure Roxas would be at his room by ten.

Roxas got more and more nervous as the minutes past. He was hoping Axel was having him come by to do chores instead of '_spending the night._' Before he knew it, it was only five minutes till ten and so he walked over to the redheads bedroom.

He pasted by the other rooms counting down until he made it to room eight. '2... 4...6...," Roxas gulped by the time he was standing in front of room eight. He held up his hand to knock slightly on the door.

He was greeted by Axel, "Right on time," Axel said holding the door open for Roxas. Axel turned off his t.v. and had his door locked.

"I'm going to get changed, I've been in this uniform all day. Get in bed." Axel said pointing his hand over to his bed like it was no big deal.

'_God this is it_,' the blond thought as he climbed onto the large bed. He had to admit the bed was cozy and he had never slept on a nice bed before.

Roxas wondered what Axel was doing in his closet, what could be taking so long? He asked himself.

After a couple minutes passed Axel finally walked out of his closet wearing only his red silk pajama bottoms and no t-shirt. Roxas' heart began to race. He walked over to his bathroom to turn the lights off, and then came over to the bed.

He reached over to turn the lamp off. '_Please no' _Roxas screamed in his mind. He felt his hands shaking and his heart beating faster.

'_I never ever thought it would happen like this,'_ he thought once more as Axel straddled himself on top of the blond.

Axel brushed the blond hair out of Roxas' face, "Now slave we're going to do things differently tonight."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked with a slight amount of hope that maybe they wouldn't have sex.

"Whenever I have sex I'm always on top no matter what. But tonight I'm in no mood to be on top and I do this rarely... I want you to be on top and I'll be on bottom." Roxas eyes widened. '_Shit, fuck my life.'_

"On top?" the blond questioned.

"Yes switch me." Axel demanded rolling onto his side and helped Roxas get up on top of him, he placed his hands on the back of Roxas' legs and got them straddled around his lower waist. Roxas felt very uncomfortable, not only because he was on top of Axel but also with Axel's hands all over him. Nobody had ever touched him like this ever before.

Roxas didn't know what to do. He was scared and worried about what Axel might do to him. Roxas has always known how to do _this _with a girl but this was a guy and he wasn't sure where to start and turn Axel on.

"Here, how about I help you. Lets take your shirt off, I want to feel your skin." Axel said in almost a whisper. The redhead tossed the shirt carelessly over to the side, next Axel began to mess with Roxas pants.

Roxas couldn't hold in his thoughts anymore. "Axel I am ugh..."

"I'm sorry what?" Axel asked and leaned up putting his hand under the blonde's chin.

Roxas was scared to tell him his dirty little secret, but knew he had to. "I'm a virgin."

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds, he couldn't read Axel's facial expression since the room was so dark. He thought maybe Axel might be kind enough to maybe be understanding and let him go. Roxas thought if it was him he would let a slave go, he would not feel right if he took someone's virginity that he didn't have feelings for.

"You're a virgin?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "I've always wanted to take someone's virginity and I never have. Every slave I've slept with has been with someone before me."

_'No you hardly know mean and that's beyond disrespectful to do this to me!!!,'_ Roxas thought. '_I'm not ready for this and I'm not like all the other poor kids in Hollow Bastion.'_

Axel began to get excited, "Switch me, I'm going to be on top." They swapped places once more. This time with no more delays.

Axel leaned down and kissed the blond on the lips. Roxas closed his eyes and went with it. He responded by placing his hands around Axel's neck, he didn't want the redhead to get mad at him. Axel began to touch him and rub his nipples, Roxas couldn't help but like the feeling, it felt good. Axel moved from Roxas' mouth down to his neck and began to suck. Leaving a hickey on his neck.

Axel bit down a bit harsh on Roxas' neck, causing the blond to hiss, "Angh!, sorry." He apologized to Axel for his reaction.

Axel kissed the blond on the forehead, "Don't be sorry," he whispered. This time unzipping the blonde's pants and tugging on his pants off his legs along with his underwear. Roxas had never been naked before in front of anybody other than his mother. He liked how Axel was treating him kindly. He was expecting the redhead to be much more rough and have angry sex with him, but it was very passionate.

Before the blond knew it he had grown an erection and had Axel's hands down there stroking it and touching him in places he had never noticed before. Axel kissed a trail of kisses down Roxas' stomach until he reached his hard member and began to place his mouth on _it_. The feeling was way better than Roxas expected, he was sweating, with his heart racing and his hands tugging in Axel's hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted more but he liked it.

Axel slipped in a digit and leaned back over Roxas rubbing his hand over the blond's stomach, by now Axel had already slipped out of his pants. Roxas felt Axel's hard member against him and it made him nervous that_ it_ was about to enter him. Axel soon entered his second digit stretching Roxas out more. Roxas panted, he made a funny sound.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked.

"Yes I'm just ngh!" Roxas wasn't used to this feeling. Axel added another finger.

"What?"

"I'm scarred it's going to hurt." The blond admitted. Axel kissed the blond on the lips once more and wiped off the sweat on his face.

"This is the best part, I promise." Axel reassured. Roxas wasn't sure if it was going to feel good for him or if Axel was being selfish by saying the _'best part'_ is best for him. "Are you ready?" Axel asked.

He was doing it again asking Roxas how he felt, it confused him. Axel was so much nicer in bed that Roxas had to admit he liked it. A part of Roxas still wanted to say no but that obviously wasn't an option, whether he was ready or not Axel was going in sooner or later, no matter what.

"I am." the blond lied.

With that Axel got in between the blonde's legs and entered, Roxas arched up instantly with his nails going into Axel's back causing the redhead to hiss. "You're so tight." said Axel thrusting in and out a bit slowly. Making it a bit more painful for Roxas.

"Sorry." said Roxas clutching onto Axel even tighter.

"Don't be, just... relax." Axel continued on with his movements, Roxas had a hard time at first but slowly lightened up. The feeling took over Roxas, he wanted more. More of what? He didn't know the answer himself, it was a strange feeling. "Please Axel!"

Axel liked hearing his name, he went in even further and harder. "Axel I want.." The blond gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Yes," Axel said holding on even tighter to Roxas enjoying the feeling of Axel holding him and inside of him. Axel felt it coming and so did Roxas.

The climax came as Axel pushed in once more causing the blond to nearly scream out Axel's name. Axel collapsed on top of Roxas with his head over the blonde's chest, moving up and down real fast trying to catch his breath. Axel didn't want to let go of Roxas he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist while Roxas responded by running his hands through Axel's hair.

It wasn't long for Axel to fall asleep, Roxas felt very confused. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to put his thoughts together but they made no sense. He couldn't believe he lost his virginity to somebody he didn't love, but now he didn't know what he felt.

He didn't know what he wanted.

* * *

**So yes this was very long but worth it since there was some Aku/Roku-ness ;) haha. I hope I did good, I'm always nervous when I write sex scenes.**

**_Review_ to me on what you thought please! And thank you so far to those who have reviewed my story, thanks!!!! _COOKIES FOR YOU!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooooooo uber duper super sorry it took me extremely long to publish this chappie :) lol**

**please enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The very next morning Roxas felt depressed. The events that happened from the night before came running through his mind. _'I'm not a virgin...'_ He thought to himself. He felt a sharp pain in his lower back causing him to hiss just a bit, as he squirmed around he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

He looked over and saw Axel still sleeping. Roxas didn't want to wake him up, thinking it might upset Axel if he woke up before his alarm. Speaking of time Roxas turned his head over to the clock, it was close to eight, he wasn't sure when Axel had to be up but he didn't want to be in trouble for not waking him up on time for class. He decided not to worry about it and just wait a few more minutes if Axel woke up on his own.

Roxas felt tense since Axel's grip tightened on him. The blond gulped, he didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked the feeling of being close with Axel. He knew Axel wasn't the nicest person he had ever met but when it comes to '_sleeping_' with him, he wasn't so bad.

_**Knock Knock!**_

Axel grunted as he heard his bedroom door being pounded. Roxas remained still as Axel let go of him, "Jeeze I can't ever seem to get any sleep around here." Axel fussed as he rolled out of bed all groggy, he kept his blanket around his waist searching for his pants. "Roxas?"

Roxas sat up looking for his clothes, luckily finding his underwear and pants at the edge of the bed. "Yes master?"

"Do you remember where I put my pajama bottoms?" Axel asked still walking around his room.

Roxas remembered last night when Axel got under the covers with him and took his pants off which meant. "They're right here," Roxas pointed out lifting the blankets up from the bed and handing over Axel's silk pajama bottoms over to the redhead.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"I'm coming!" Axel snapped over towards the door. Axel finally got his pants on and answered the door being greeted by his ex-best friend Saix.

Roxas just sat on the bed and watched Axel from there, Axel had the door cracked open and blocked so Roxas couldn't see the person. He really didn't want to be seen at all so he remained silent and listened in on the conversation. He got the idea that Axel didn't like this guy too much.

"Are you serious? Fuck my life." Axel complained.

"Listen I don't like this as much as you do. But Vexen is assigning us to do this so we must go into town sometime today." said the silver haired man.

Axel sighed, "Ok fine, we'll talk more about this later."

"Very well then," Saix nodded his head and just as he was about to turn around he caught a glimpse of Roxas sitting half naked on Axel's bed. It gave Saix the wrong idea.

Axel shut the door and faced Roxas. "Can't stand him."

"What's his name?" Roxas asked.

"Saix. Do me a favor and don't talk to him or listen to anything he tells you. He's a liar and two-faced son of a bitch. Anyways I'm going to take a shower and get ready for class, all I want you to do is wash the sheets and I'll see you later at dinner." with that Axel grabbed his uniform and took it with him to the bathroom.

Roxas felt a bit heart broken, _'That's it? After last night it felt like he loved me and he's going on like it was nothing.'_ Roxas frowned and finished getting dressed.

_An hour later._

Roxas finished washing the sheets and took them back to Axel's room to make the bed, by the time he was done he made sure the rest of the room looked nice so Axel wouldn't be upset coming back to a messy room. Roxas cleaned his desk but other than that the room was still clean from yesterday giving him the rest of the morning and afternoon off.

He wondered around hoping he would find Namine or maybe even Hayner to keep him company.

**---------------**

Saix made his way to the billiard room where everyone comes to play pool, chess and card games. He met up with his friends Xemnas, Zexion and Xaldin. It was only those three sitting at one table with drinks and a single light on the rest of the fancy room remained dimmed and silent.

"You won't believe what I just saw," Saix said taking a seat with his three close friends.

Xemnas finished sipping his coffee and answered, "And what would that be?"

"I had to go tell Axel that we have to be science partners for that project Vexen gave our class. My partner Lexaeus is sick and won't be here at the castle for a while so he put me with Axel. I went to go tell him and of course he hates being woken up and right after I finished talking with him he moved aside and I saw Ventus in his bed."

Zexion almost choked on his drink. "I bet he's sleeping with him so that he can move his way to the top of the class."

"Wait how would sleeping with Ven help Axel?" Xaldin asked.

"Because Vens' family runs this castle and most of the city, Ven has many connections and knows how to mess with the grades in the computer system. So Axel probably wants to graduate with honors and beat me, so his way is to sleep his way to the top."

"With Ventus? Really?" Xaldin asked, "He's too innocent and him and Axel never talk."

Saix shrugged, "That's who I saw him with."

"I thought that kid was a virgin." said Zexion putting in a lot of thought into the idea of what Axel might be up to.

"I was thinking the same but we'll find out what's going on soon enough." Saix smirked.

"What you could just do is have your younger brother Isa talk to Lea since they're best friends and Lea will mention something to Axel." Zexion explained to Saix who thought the idea might be good.

"Except Lea and Axel don't get along that well. Just because they're brothers doesn't mean Axel is going to tell Lea." said Saix.

"How about Kairi?" Xaldin suggested.

"I'm not going to go up to Kairi and say _'Hey Kairi I saw your brother Axel sleeping with Ventus and I was wondering can you go ask him why he slept with him?' _No she doesn't know anything that goes on in Axel's life, it's like they're not even related." Saix said taking a sip of his drink.

**-----------------**

Later that day Zexion made his way to lunch and told some students about the whole, _'Axel/Ven_' situation. Word got around fast, so fast Demyx and Marluxia were told about by an underclassman student. Of course they didn't believe it right away.

By the time Demyx had heard about the rumor the story had been tweaked a bit. "What?! Haha No way."

"Sora you're such a liar," Marluxia chuckled.

"No really you guys, Saix said he saw Axel and Ven having sex for a project or something."

"What class is that I would like to join." Demyx said sarcastically.

"Me too," Marluxia elbowed Demyx playfully.

"You guys are sick but no really go ask Saix he's the one who said all this." Sora replied.

"Speaking of Axel where is he?" Demyx asked looking around the cafeteria.

"I know I haven't seen him or his brother today. Oh by the way how's his sister Sora?" Marluxia asked. "Aren't you two still dating?"

"Oh Kairi? She's fine, she went to the beach for the weekend so she won't be back until next Monday. And yes it's going to be our five month anniversary that we've been boyfriends and girlfriend." the brunette answered.

"Congrats we'll party later, well better go find Axel." Demyx said running out of the cafeteria with Marluxia not far behind him.

**--------------**

Roxas walked down to the basement and saw Namine sitting with a girl that had brown hair with two other guys one of them being Hayner.

"Roxas!" Namine greeted excitedly getting up from her table to give the blond a hug.

"Namine, it's so good to see you. You have no idea." Roxas said hugging her. He pulled away to look at her, "How have you been?"

She smiled, "Good, very good. How about you Roxas, how's your master?"

He didn't want to talk about it, "Alright, just doing his chores and keeping myself busy. How's your master?" He asked wanting to know what she had to say.

She was very silent for a second and thought about it, the pause killed Roxas. "He's very nice."

"That's it? He treats you good right?" He asked back making sure Marluxia was good to her.

"No really, things are fine." She reassured, "Come sit with us." She turned around and took a seat with Roxas right behind her.

"Hey Roxas," Hayner greeted.

"Hey," Roxas replied still worried about Namine he knew she was keeping something away from him. He decided to let it go for now since there were other people at the table.

"Roxas this is Pence and Ollette," said Hayner, "I grew up with them at this orphanage since I could remember and we've been here for almost a year now."

Roxas smiled at them as they greeted him back. "Do you like it here Roxas?" Ollette asked blowing at her soup to cool it down.

"It's alright, the good part is it's warm." Roxas answered.

"Tell me about it. Some kids have died out on the streets because it gets so cold at night." Pence said. "Who's your master?" Pence asked to Roxas.

"Axel."

Pence made a funny face at Roxas. "Dude Pence he's the one I told you about" said Hayner looking over to Pence.

Pence looked over at Roxas, "Axel huh? That stinks, I hope you last man."

"Thanks... Me too." Roxas didn't want to talk about Axel or think about him. He didn't know why but the redhead made him feel weird, he wanted to talk to Namine about it but she seemed to be doing alright. He didn't think it would be right to tell her what Axel had done to him.

For the next few hours Roxas and his friends went to the kitchen to help prepare supper. Roxas and the other slaves went to go set up the dining room.

"Hayner do we set up the dining room every night?" Roxas asked not liking all the work that had to go into setting up the tables and cooking the food. It was a lot of work especially for students.

"No only Friday nights we do this. I really don't know why but Friday nights is the one night of the week that is special. Just wait until a holiday comes up, all of this is nothing." Hayner chuckled. Roxas was thinking he might not be around long enough to see a huge holiday feast there, it would probably be huge and chaotic.

Roxas finished helping Hayner and went back into the kitchen. Roxas could hear some of the students coming into the main dining room. The lead chef began instructing some of the slaves to go serve drinks, Roxas stood by Hayner and Pence waiting to see what their task was.

After several minutes went by the chef came to Roxas and Hayner to tell them to go serve the food. They had the food set out on a tray and each carried their own with bowls of salad. Roxas was surprised as he saw the entire student body of the school, there were way more students that went to the castle than he thought. Of course the school grades were from 6th to 12th grade and classes are a bit small but still there were a lot more people here than he expected.

He went to one of the the long table and set the bowls of salad down. Ollette came by and placed the dressing right next to it. The room was full there were still some students and professors coming in. Another thing that made the Friday night feasts fun and enjoyable for the students there was that it was the only time at the castle they didn't have to be in their uniforms. Most of the students find something very nice and elegant to wear.

Some people were sitting down and eating the starting meal while other students were standing up mingling. In the corner of the room a piano was playing music giving the atmosphere a more sophisticated feel. Roxas kind of liked it. It was like nothing he had seen before. It was like a ball that he had heard stories about.

Roxas caught a glimpse of a group of guys staring at him, but in a very stange way. He didn't like it but didn't want to start anything, he had been known to get in fights out on the streets to defend himself and he was ready if anybody wanted to go. He took his eyes away from the group of boys but one of them came walking his way.

Roxas looked back at him and as he got closer he noticed he looked familiar. It was Saix.

"Ven what are you doing? First you were with Axel and now hanging out with slaves."

Roxas stared at Saix for a second not sure what to say. "I think you have the wrong guy." The blond replied. _'Everyone says I look like a student here. I guess his name is Ven?_' He thought to himself.

"Ven seriously? Wh- Oh I guess you're not him. You look a lot like him." Saix kept staring at Roxas and stepped closer, "You look just a bit younger than him."

"So I heard." Roxas said taking a step back.

"Wait a second that all makes sense now. You're Axel's slave right?"

"Yes." Speaking of the redhead he remembered Axel ordered him to not talk with Saix.

"Tell me something has he told you anything? Anything about his family's district in Hallow Bastion something like that?" Saix questioned Roxas.

"I've only been here for two days and we hardly talk so no." Roxas answered walking away not wanting to get in trouble with Axel.

Saix just stood and watched Roxas walk away back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Axel Axel Axel!" Demyx hollered when he saw his redhead friend walking towards the dining room.

"Yes?" Axel answered stopping to chat with Demyx and Marluxia.

"So Axel..." Marluxia grinned over at Demyx and then back at Axel. Axel arched his eye brow wondering what they were snickering about.

Demyx chuckled, "We heard about you and a certain someone you were with last night."

Axel's facial expression stayed blank. He just thought of his slave Roxas.

"Why did you sleep with him?" Marluxia asked.

Axel shrugged and chuckled a bit, "Why do you guys care? I have to admit it was nice, he told me he was a virgin."

"I told you he was," Marluxia said to Demyx still thinking Axel was with Ven not knowing he was really with Roxas.

"So how's your bet going Axel with Marluxia do you think you can still keep your slave for over a month?" Demyx asked.

Axel shrugged, "I think I can handle him. He's very interesting."

On the other side of the corner Hayner was about to take the trash outside but over heard everything they were talking about. "Shit!" he whispered to himself. He stopped what he was doing to go find Roxas.

He found the blond drinking a glass of water in the kitchen. "Roxas hey I need to tell you something."

Roxas set his glass to the side and looked worried wondering what Hayner could possible tell him. "What is it?" Not sure if he wanted to know what Hayner had to say. Judging by his facial expression it sounded like bad news.

"I over heard my master Demyx talking to Axel and according to what I heard them saying in the hallway it seems like they made a bet. Axel made a bet with Marluxia to see if he can keep a slave for a month." Hayner explained.

Roxas seemed a bit confused, "So you think I might only have a month of being here at this castle?"

Hayner nodded his head, "Yeah because you know how Axel is. He gets bored easily and goes through slaves like he goes through money. He's just trying to prove to Marluxia that he can keep a slave for thirty days."

"That's fine with me. I've been here for only two days and I'm sick of it, I'm tired of people telling me what to do like I'm an object. I'm a human being and my goal is to be here as long as Namine is here." Roxas declared. "This place is hell!"

* * *

**Well?!?!? Whaddyah think? Drama drama drama is about to unfold haha, haha Axel with Ven is kinda funny to me because even though Ven and Roxas are like twins in the KH world I think of them still as two different beings because their personalities to me are so different. In this story I'm also making Ven a bit older than Roxas so they don't look exactly alike there's a bit of an age difference I'm giving them.**

**BTW thanks to those who've been reviewing this story!!! XOXO to all of you! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG I'm very sorry for this late update! I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Ven was starting to feel hungry after him and Aqua finished studying in the library, as he packed up his books he looked at his watch and realized dinner had begun. "Aqua we're late for dinner."

She nodded, "I know, we'll be fine usually everyone is still standing around socializing anyways."

Right as they walked out of the library they saw Terra who just happened to be searching for Ven. "Ven, Hey!" Terra greeted with an interesting expression on his face.

"You didn't say '_hi_' to me," Aqua said sarcastically.

Terra chuckled, "Hello there Aqua." He smiled at her and back to Ven.

"What's up Terra?" Ven asked as they all began walking down the hall.

"So um Ven I came here to tell you something..." Terra was sounding unsure about something, which was quite unusual Ven and Aqua looked at one another and then back at Terra curiously.

All three of them stopped walking to find out what Terra had to say. "Is something wrong?" Ven asked.

Terra shrugged, "I don't know but I guess I'm about to find out but did you...?" Ven and Aqua were still lost to what Terra was trying to say.

"Oh my gosh Terra spit it out!" Aqua nearly yelled as she got a bit anxious to find out the news.

"I heard about this in class earlier today that Saix said he saw you sleeping with Axel or something like that." Terra answered, Ven starred away at Terra and looked towards the ground feeling very lost. Terra continued, I'm not kidding almost everyone here is talking about it." Terra finally spilt the beans to Ven who had no idea why that rumor would be going around.

Aqua began laughing, "No way Ven you're not even gay."

"Why me? Is he trying to start a fight after what happened between us in science class that one day? I'm not like that." Ven was starting to get upset. "And why would he go around telling people I slept with Axel?"

Ven looked back and fourth from Terra and Aqua, they both were at a lost for words. "I have a reputation and I've had enough drama in my life I don't need anymore of this."

"So what are you going to do?" Aqua asked.

Ven thought about it for a second. He wasn't the type of person to go and start drama, he always kept to himself and never really socialized with many of the students at the school. His closest friends are Aqua and Terra, and he's involved with many of the organizations in the city of Hallow Bastion since his father Diz governs the the city. He grew up differently from the rest of the students at school, his friends Aqua and Terra were very much like him since their parents worked with Diz. He never really had time to hang out with the other students.

"I won't say anything..." Ven answered, "If it gets out of hand then I guess I'll say something but-"

"Ven you are such a nice guy..." Terra said.

"Thanks Terra."

"But!" Terra cut back in, "You can't let things like this jump all over you. You need to go talk with Axel or Saix and see what there problem is. Those guys are always trying to bring you down. Well maybe not Axel he's cool, it's Saix and his friends we always have problems with."

"And you know what. they're probably starting that rumor about you and Axel sleeping together because it doesn't look good as you being a homosexual as the presidents' son." Aqua stated.

Ven nodded, "Ok then I'm not going to put up with this immature behavior from the students anymore. I'll speak with Axel and Saix at dinner, including their friends."

* * *

Cid walked up to Roxas and Hayner in the kitchen. "Hey you boys, would you like to do me a favor and go serve these drinks right here?"

"Yes sir." Roxas and Hayner said in unison. They did as they were told and grabbed the trays with drinks and walked back into the ballroom where all the students and staff were still standing around socializing.

Roxas didn't want to be there anymore he didn't want to see his master Axel or his enemy Saix. He still kept his eyes open to see his look-alike. With so many people in the room it was hard to find the kid that resembled him. He caught a glimpse of Axel who happened to be talking with Saix, judging by the expression on Axel's face he didn't look to happy. Roxas assumed that it had to be the fact that Axel is forced to work on a school project with Saix.

Roxas continued to walk around the ballroom asking people if they wanted drinks. Most of the students already had drinks and the teachers wanted something with alcahol and not a fancy club soda mixed with sweatner. Roxas didn't know where else to go after walking in circles around the room asking people if they wanted a drink.

"Ah there you are." Roxas was tugged on his arm by Axel, "It's about time you got here, what are you serving?" Axel asked grabbing a drink before Roxas could answer.

"Ugh..." the blond was at a loss for words, Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene stepped in.

"Damn Axel he really does look a lot like Ven, I'm serious." Demyx said in shock who couldn't take his eyes of Roxas.

"Same hair style," Marluxia noticed stepping on the other side of Roxas taking a closer look.

Roxas started to feel real uncomfortable and didn't like the attention. Larxene rolled her eyes, "You boys are acting as if you've never seen a slave, who cares that he happens to look like Ven because I see a difference."

"No Larxene I have to agree with Demyx and Marluxia they do have a lot of similarities it's kinda freaky but it never bothered me." Axel answered taking a sip out of his glass.

Roxas didn't want to get in trouble and knew he couldn't just stand around, "Um Master I have to- Oomph." "Roxas!" Roxas greeted by Namine with a hug, "Namine? It feels like it's been forever."

"I'm so glad to see you, I was in the back with Olette folding the napkins."

"Isn't that your slave Mar?" Axel asked pointing over at Namine as her and Roxas began talking.

Marluxia smiled and nodded his head, Demyx leaned over to Axel, "I think Marluxia is really crushing on her, he won't stop talking about her in class and whenever she's not around he always finds some way to bring her up." Axel chuckled at Demyx comment.

"Oh really?" Axel asked with a smug grin on his face checking out Namine. Marluxia blushed he had never been the type of person to fall in love with anyone and never felt comfortable on the subject especially when it involved him.

"Wait Mar, have you even done it with her?" Demyx asked.

"Well..." Marluxia struggled.

Axel's eyes widened, "You're telling me you have slept with her? Dang are you trying to break a record?" Axel laughed.

"I don't know I'm just waiting for the right time that's all. Anyways who cares I have other things to worry about instead of love right now." Marluxia explained looking back at Namine who seemed to be real happy talking to Roxas.

"They're brother and sister right?" Marluxia asked Axel. Axel shrugged, "They were found together is all I know but I don't think they're siblings. Why are you jealous she's giving him more attention?" Axel teased.

"..." Marluxia noticed his glass was empty. "Hey Namine," he asked her in a soft voice, "May you please refill my glass?" She looked over at Roxas and then back at Marluxia and smiled, "Yes master."

"I'll go with you Nam-" Roxas was getting ready to follow Namine but felt someone get a hold of his shoulder.

"Not so fast you, follow me." Marluxia demanded. Roxas gulped not knowing what he wanted with him.

Roxas followed Marluxia behind one of the flower displays. Roxas couldn't get his eyes of him, his hair was perfect and the colour was even rare too, he had soft but yet dark blue eyes, Roxas thought the way this guy kept himself together means he must be gay.

"How do you know her?" Marluxia asked folding his arms.

"Ugh well we have known each other for several years actually since we were real young at the orphanage bu-"

"You don't have feelings for her do you?" Marluxia interrupted again.

What? Where is this coming from does he like her? Roxas began wondering what his problem was. Of course he was going to lie, he knew if he said yes this conversation wouldn't end very well. "No she's just my friend, you know she's like my sister." Hopefully he bought it.

Marluxia just stared at the blond and glared, "Hmm... I don't know about that but we'll see." Marluxia is smarter than Roxas thought, Roxas really likes Namine he couldn't see himself with any other girl besides her. Was it that obvious he liked her? This entire time he's been at the castle he's only made love to Axel and those feelings are the hard to put together, Roxas felt weird around Axel.

"Do me a favor and keep your distance from her, she's mine you got that?" Roxas nodded his head, he felt his heart racing and didn't like that rule one bit. He had so much anger he wanted to fight him but kept his shaking fist to himself. Marluxia smiled pretending to be innocent and graceful as always, "Such a good little slave, I'll see you around." Marluxia concluded as he walked away from Roxas and back to Axel and his friends. Roxas felt tears coming out of his eyes.

He stayed put not wanting anyone to see him cry.

"Why the long face?"

Roxas quickly looked up and saw a taller gentlemen with brown hair looking down on him. Roxas didn't respond. "Hey Ven come over here I think I found him."

Roxas looked up remembering thats the name of the boy that looks exactly like him. The older male stood aside and Ven came up from behind him.

"Woah Terra you're right he does look a lot like me..." said Ven. Roxas wiped the tears from his eyes, he felt ridiculous for crying. Roxas was still to upset to care for this kid having the same face as his.

"Aw why are you crying?" Aqua asked.

"... Just upset that's all." Roxas answered.

"Was it your master?" Ven asked.

"Kind of, him and his friends treat me like... like," Roxas couldn't finish.

"Don't worry I understand. I've heard many stories about how the slaves get treated here. I always tell my father that one day when I run this castle things will change. I don't want the slaves to be treated like dirt."

"Why won't he do anything about it now?" Roxas asked.

"Because he was like that too, treating them poorly and I always noticed the pain slaves felt and I've said many things to my father about how people treat each other here and I don't like it. But I have no power. At least for now." Ven chuckled, "I'm assuming Axel is your master huh?"

Roxas nodded.

"I need to have a talk with him." Ven said looking over at Axel and his friends before the supper. "Him and this other student Saix keep starting rumors and I'm sick of it, I'm going to go settle it now."

The bell rang for dinner, _'Dinner is served'_ the butler from the kitchen announced. Ven looked back at Aqua and Terra, "I have an idea lets go sit by Axel and his friends for a change and talk with them there." Roxas decided now is a good time to leave he didn't want to be a part of any of the drama.

Roxas went to the back of the kitchen and found Hayner and his friends. He told them what was going on, it had the blond worried he didn't want Ven to get Axel upset and end up taking his anger out on him. Cid came in giving all the slaves orders, he told Roxas to go and clean all the glass and windows in the front of the main entrance. The blond did so, as time went by he heard some of the students leaving the ballroom.

Ven caught a glimpse of Roxas, he walked away from the professor he was talking to and decided to chat with Roxas. "I talked with Axel." Roxas turned around relieved to see Ven.

"Oh yeah?"

Ven nodded, "I made it clear with him and his friends that they need to straighten up and take things more seriously around here. And you know how they are, they're spoiled brats and always have things their way, honestly we got into a bit of an argument and I didn't use your name but he asked if I did talk with you...

"Oh dang I think he might question me when I go back to his room tonight." said Roxas.

Ven looked at Roxas with a worried look on his face, he knew that some of the students at the school were known for having sex with their slaves. Axel and his friends had the highest reputation for doing it, "Has you master... touched you?" Ven hesitated to ask.

Roxas frowned, "The first night I got here he made me sleep with him."

"I'm sorry," Ven said placing his hand on Roxas' shoulder for comfort, "You know, I don't know why but you seem so familiar for some reason I feel as if I once knew you because I see myself in you."

Roxas chuckled, "We could almost pass as twins," they both began to laugh. Ven found it very strange, he let it go for now but was going to find out more about Roxas and where he came from.

Ven looked down at his watch, "I better go, I have a busy day tomorrow. I'll see you around Roxas."

"Goodbye." Roxas watched Ven walk backdown the hallway until he was out of site. Roxas finished his chore and left the kitchen, as he walked down the hallway he had many thoughts on his mind, Namine, Ven, Marluxia, "Slave," Roxas heard the familer voice behind him, Axel. The other person he was about to think of.

Roxas turned around and saw Axel walking toward him, he couldn't tell if he was angry but he sure didn't look happy, "Ma-master," Roxas stuttered. As Axel was only a couple steps away he grabbed Roxas by his chin and looked down at Roxas, now he knew this was not good.

"Have you been talking to anyone here?" Axel asked.

"... No I don't know anyone." Roxas wasn't in the mood to deal with Axel.

"Don't lie to me you've been here a couple days now and I got fucking yelled at during dinner tonight by Ven. He had to be talking to someone and it must've been you."

"He came up to me and told me he was already mad at you." Roxas admited.

Axel loosened his grip on the blond, "Excuse me?"

"The two people he was with said something about these rumors and he asked me who my master was and I couldn't lie to him." Roxas admitted.

Axel glared down at Roxas, "On the first day you came or it may have been the second do you recall me telling you to not speak with anyone here? Hm." Axel asked.

"With all do respect, you told me to not speak with Saix." Roxas answered frankly hoping that Axel wouldn't be to mad.

Axel chuckled Roxas wasn't sure if that was good or bad, "Fine, I do not want you talking to anyone of the other students while you stay here in this castle. Do I make myself clear?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes Axel."

"That's a good boy. Now I'm not tired just yet..." said Axel taking Roxas hand and leading him down to his room.

'_Uh oh,'_ Roxas thought, he knew it, he had to sleep with the redhead again. He wanted to lie and make something up to get him to not sleep with Axel. He remembered when he was in the orphanage when he was about a toddler he could lie and get out of anything they wanted him to do. But being a slave meant you had no choice.

* * *

_**Sorry I had to end it on a juicy part, I was going to continue on but that will be saved for the next chaptah! lol anywas I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this chapter to take forever to get updated, this summer has been crazy I went to Canada Toronto to be exact and has been working like crazy and its just been real hectic lol and I haven't had the time to continue it and to be honest I had a bit of a writers block.**_

**PEASE REVIEW the more I get the more motivated I get to write ^^**


End file.
